


slow dance with you

by prongs_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing under the Moonlight, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, POV Keith (Voltron), Slow Dancing, mentions of Lance's family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongs_writes/pseuds/prongs_writes
Summary: trying to get over a block and out of a rut so here's some fluff for a change until I strike back with the angst. inspired by the song "slow dance with you" by the marcus hedges trend orchestra
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get over a block and out of a rut so here's some fluff for a change until I strike back with the angst. inspired by the song "slow dance with you" by the marcus hedges trend orchestra

Keith had no idea what actually woke him up. One minute he was wrapped in the comforting embrace of sleep, lost in dreamland and content in his bed, and the next he was rousing awake, indigo eyes blinking open as he turned to the other side of the bed. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, smacked his lips, and tried to keep the fog of sleep around as he blindly searched the bed but instead of a warm body, he found...nothing. 

Confused, Keith gave up on the idea of falling back asleep as he opened his eyes again and stared at the empty spot. It took a minute for his brain to read the situation but once it did, the confusion deepened. With a frown etched on his face, he lifted himself up on his elbows and looked around the darkened bedroom. 

He half expected to find his husband sitting in the armchair next to the window, wrapped in the blanket that Hunk made them as a housewarming gift. Keith expected Lance to be reading a book as he usually did on the nights when sleep wouldn’t find him. But he was nowhere to be found. Keith straightened up and looked at the door, seeing it left ajar, barely two inches but enough to give Keith the final nudge to leave the bed. 

Reluctantly, he tossed the comforter aside, letting the cold air of the night hit his heated skin as he got on his feet. He ran a hand through his hair, redid his ponytail, and lightly stretched as he crossed the room barefoot. He padded through their quiet house, the boards creaking under his feet. 

On his way, he passed the hallway filled with family pictures all over. There was barely any room left for more but that didn’t stop new ones from appearing every couple of months. Memories upon memories displayed. Family and friends caught in precious moments and captured with a camera for everyone to admire. Keith called it cluttered. Lance called it perfect. 

“We can’t fit any more, darling,” Keith had complained as he’d watched Lance put yet another picture of them with their niece and nephew up just a month prior. 

It was a cute picture, he had to admit. Keith had flowers in his hair and dirt on his face but he remembered that none of it mattered because Lance looked so happy and so content as he smiled widely at the camera. 

They’d helped Silvio and Nadia plant the flowers in his mum’s garden and, before he’d known it, Keith had been coaxed into letting Nadia braid his hair. There was no fighting Lance’s mum when she’d approached them with a camera an hour later. 

“Watch me,” Lance replied as he’d continued rearranging the already messy wall, “This is only a start, love.” 

“What are your plans, Sharpshooter?” Keith had asked suspiciously, watching with unhidden adoration in his gaze as Lance quickly spun on his heel, hips cocked to one side and a hand pointing at Keith with a faux insulted expression on his beautiful face. 

“Duh,” he’d rolled his eyes, “Gotta put all of the pictures of our babies up at one point.” 

“Since when are we having multiple?” 

“Please,” Lance snorted and then went back to his task at hand, “We are having at least five.” 

“Three,” Keith compromised, knowing full well that he’d have a hundred if it meant raising them together with Lance, and then watched as a smile had taken over Lance’s face. 

He’d nodded, blue eyes set alight with something so warm and joyful. “Deal.”

Keith’s fingers brushed over the pictures in the passing, the touch featherlight and gentle, and then he continued his way through their home, footsteps light and careful. The mugs Lance had set out before they went to bed remained untouched on the kitchen counter, the room empty like every other. He almost walked past their living room, dismissing it once he found it under the sheet of darkness like the rest of the house— but then he felt it. 

A breeze, so gentle and so soft that he almost missed it, brushing past his exposed skin, and caressing it before it disappeared. Keith’s head snapped up only to find the sliding door left open. So with a newfound goal, he bounded that way, steps confident but still gentle so as to not startle the person on their porch. 

And there, bathed by the light of the moon and the stars, with his eyes closed, and body leaning against the railing, stood the gorgeous man Keith got to call his. His heart fluttered at the sight, chest filling up with so many emotions that Keith was unable to name them all. But it didn’t matter in just that moment.

Not when he slid the door further open. Not when he stepped on the porch, the wood smooth under his feet. Not when he started to approach Lance—who remained silent, content, lost in his own world and thoughts—with the gentlest of steps and the most careful movements. 

As if on instinct, just before Keith’s hand managed to graze Lance’s shoulder, the blue eyes fluttered open, reflecting the night sky, and sparkling like gems under it. Lance’s gaze fell on him and oh, how Keith loved him. 

He loved his sleep mussed hair, the messy curls that stuck in every possible direction. Keith loved the ever-present soft blush on his freckled cheeks and the small dimples on his face. He loved the gentle smile Lance directed at him seconds before he extended his hand, laced his fingers with Keith’s, and pulled him close, close, close until Keith had his arms wrapped around his husband’s waist, chest firmly pressed against Lance’s back. 

“Hey,” Keith greeted, voice husky, barely above a whisper as it echoed through the dead of the night. 

Lance squeezed his hands once firmly and sighed. “Hi,” so gentle, so quiet. 

His body was warm against Keith’s, firm and solid. Resting his head on Lance’s shoulder, Keith pressed a firm kiss against his temple and watched as Lance’s eyes fluttered shut, lips tilting up just so. He turned his gaze back up at the sky. 

It was a beautiful summer night with no clouds hiding the beauty of the stars, letting them shine and sparkle in the darkness, illuminating everything around them with their soft glow. Keith breathed in, the smell of the grass he cut the previous morning, the flowers Lance insisted on planting that summer, and his husband’s favorite body wash filling his lungs and making him sigh in bliss. 

He looked back at Lance only to find his gaze already fixed on him, the blue, blue, blue sparkling, shining, pulling him in. For a moment, Keith felt as if his breath got punched out of his lungs, completely taken aback by the beauty of the man in his arms, overwhelmed with the realization that he got to call him his husband. 

Keith was quick to release his hold on Lance, letting the air swoop between them, all fresh and cold but not welcomed. Not this time. And just when Lance was going to open his mouth to undoubtedly protest, Keith grabbed him by the hips, fingers gripping tight as he pressed a soft kiss behind his ear and then spun him around until they were pressed close again, this time chest to chest. 

Lance’s body moved on its own, arms coming up to wrap around Keith’s waist and every inch of them slotting perfectly together until Keith ducked down, claimed those plush lips as his own in a sweet, languid kiss. He sighed into it, feeling the desperate need that overtook him disappear as Lance melted into it and kissed him back with just as much fire, just as much urgency.

Even when they separated, Lance didn’t stray far, head nuzzling the crook of Keith’s neck, breath tickling Keith’s skin, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Keith’s arms tightened around Lance’s body, pulling him impossibly closer and holding him like the most precious thing in the universe because, to Keith, Lance was just that. 

They remained quiet for a couple moments longer, just holding and breathing each other in until Keith spoke, keeping his voice low in an attempt to not shatter the atmosphere around them. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“No,” Lance answered after a couple moments of hesitation. His feet started to move, urging Keith’s to follow along in a gentle sway, bodies still pressed close, arms holding on tightly. 

Keith nodded, stroked down Lance’s back, coaxing a soft sigh from his husband’s lips, which made him smile against the crown of Lance’s head before he swiped his hand back up and over Lance’s arm. Keith grabbed the brunet’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Everything okay?” Keith inquired as Lance. 

His husband looked up at that, that small smile adorning his face again. His gaze was tender as he cupped Keith’s cheek with his other hand and pressed a small kiss against his lips. “Perfect, love. Just thinking,” he replied before he let his hand wander to the swell of Keith’s hip.

“About?” 

Lance carefully started to guide them through an easy dance, feet expertly moving, and body directing Keith’s just like it always did. Keith was never much of a dancer but for Lance, he tried. He wouldn’t mind dancing for eternity if it was by Lance’s side and both of them knew it. 

It didn’t matter that his steps were clumsy nor that he lacked the grace people usually admired him for, not when Lance was looking at him like that. With a gaze full of undisguised fondness, with unbridled love. “Life. Fate. The universe. Us.” 

Keith smiled at that. He smiled his one special smile, reserved for Lance and Lance alone, making his husband smile in return. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

Lance chuckled, shook his head. “No. No, it’s not,” he agreed as they continued their dance, slow and careful. “Just thinking about how lucky I am.” 

“I should be the one saying that,” Keith countered, chuckling as he let his body sway from side to side, enjoying the steady rhythm and the gentle movement. 

“Are you sure about that, love?” Lance teased, lips tugging up into a smirk as his hold on Keith’s hand tightened. 

“‘Course,” he nodded, suddenly solemn and serious, and it made Lance chuckle, shake his head in the ‘You’re such a dork’ type of way. 

“Agree to disagree,” he said before he kissed Keith again, as gentle and as loving as their first kiss. And Keith felt like he was both drowning in the incredible sweetness of it and breathing for the first time in his life. 

Lance’s hand released its hold on Keith’s only to come up and thread through his hair with the other soon joining, tightly pressing his body against Keith’s as he kissed him eagerly. Keith chuckled but it was quickly cut off when the kiss became more heated, and suddenly nothing else but Lance mattered.

And showing him how much he mattered, how much Keith loved him, how much he needed him was Keith’s only purpose at that moment.

He could’ve stayed like that for an eternity, just kissing Lance with nothing but the stars and the moon as their witness. Eventually, the need to breathe became too much and they begrudgingly separated. 

They didn’t stray too far, foreheads pressed together and lips mere inches apart as Lance picked up their slow dance again, this time humming along. Keith didn’t recognize the song but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He still followed along, letting Lance lead him, content to stay like that for as long as it took.

With his husband in his arms, dancing their slow dance under the watchful eyes of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this! feedback is greatly appreciated so don't be shy to leave some
> 
> have a pleasant rest of your day/evening, dears <3
> 
> (you can find me on IG under @prongs_writes or on Twitter and IG under @atheghostqueen)


End file.
